Mikor nem vagy itt
by BreathlessTao
Summary: Egyedüllét. Őrjítő.


_Ezeréves számot hallottam aminap a rádióban, amit ma előástam és azóta nem is tudom kinyomni... Bryan Adams ft. Melanie C - When You're Gone. ... Ehhez hozzácsaptam egy kis Sex And The City mozifilmet, és hát...itt az eredmény. Bocsi._

* * *

Megint céltalanul bolyongott a lakásban egész éjszaka. Persze, aludnia kellett volna, és próbált is, hiszen egyrészt tudta, hogy nem tesz jót neki az éjjeli ébrenlét, mert másnap teljesen zombi lesz tőle; másrészt meg is ígérte neki, hogy nem fogja álmatlanul bámulni a plafont... De végülis, nem is bámulta. Az erkélyen támasztotta a korlátot, figyelve a késői járókelőket – akikből egyébként nem volt túl sok –; a TV-t kapcsolgatta valami nézhető műsor után kutatva; egy kunai-t dobálgatott újra és újra a szobaajtóba; zenét hallgatott és olvasni akart, de mivel semmi izgalmasat nem talált a könyvespolcon, legfeljebb az ezerszer kiolvasott mangáit, úgy döntött: leül a számítógép elé és pornót keres. Amivel aztán szintén felhagyott, mert felidegesítette a rengeteg hirdetés és felugró ablak... De tulajdonképpen összességében egész jól feltalálta magát.

- A francokat! – kiáltott fel hirtelen, ököllel csapva az asztalra.

El kellett ismernie: unatkozott. Unatkozott és koncentrálni se tudott semmire, hisz csak ő járt a fejében. Felsóhajtott és a naptárra pillantott: már csak öt nap.

- x -

Hiába szuggerálta telefonját: nem akart megcsörrenni. Se egy hívás, se egy üzenet, se egy email. Senkitől. Már napok óta. Ami mondjuk nem is volt meglepő, hiszen az összes barát és haver épp küldetést teljesített – tudta jól, de mégis... Belefáradt már az egyedüllétbe. Túl sokáig tartott, ő pedig eleve nem volt olyan, aki jól bírja a magányt. Általában ezért is szokott idegesíteni másokat, de egy ideje már az se dobta fel. Főleg úgy, hogy csak idegeneket tudott volna „megviccelni" – noha tanárai, mesterei közül néhányan Konohában tartózkodtak, őket valahogy nem akarta megcélozni.

Rádiót hallgatott volna, de úgy tűnt: mindenki szándékosan olyan számokat kért, amik őrá emlékeztették. Így aztán inkább benyomta a TV-t. Nem mintha oda tudott volna figyelni akármire is, de legalább olyan háttérzajt generált, amitől nem kellett a falba vernie a fejét.

Még négy nap.

- x -

_Július ... asszem ... 18 ... ja, 18 ... kedd _

_Azt hiszem, tényleg ilyenkor jövök rá, hogy szerelmes vagyok. Amikor nincs itt. Csak telnek a napok,egyik a másik után, azt se tudom: hétvége van-e vagy épp hét közepe... Az éjszakák meg kurva hosszúak. Aludnék, de képtelen vagyok, viszont elfoglalni se tudom magam, sz'al csak tovább unatkozok... Valahogy minden annyira szarnak tűnik. De már csak három napot kell kibírnom!_

- x -

- Hé, kölyök, nem akarsz inkább enni valamit? – kérdezte a tulaj csodálkozva. – A miszó-rámen ma akciós...  
- Áh, vacak a rámened, öreg... szakét ide! – jelentette ki a fiú indulatosan.  
- Nade...  
- Mondom szakét! Mi az, süket vagy? Vagy nem elég jó neked a pénzem?  
- Jó, jó... Máris...

Meg nem tudta volna mondani, miért ivott. Sose volt szokása, és nem is állt szándékában rászokni. De az tény volt, hogy kedvenc ételét is kevésbé találta vonzónak, mint korábban. Ami pedig nem kis szó volt: normális esetben több tálnyit meg tudott enni belőle egy helyben – többször panaszkodott is miatta a szakács, hogy felfalta az összeset és állhatott neki új adagot főzni. Sőt, gyakorlatilag reggelire, ebédre és vacsorára is csak ráment evett, ami miatt néhányan többször is határozottan aggódva néztek rá. Őt persze ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte: azt vallotta, ha korábban nem lett baja tőle, ezután se lesz.

Mikor túl volt még egy pár kupica italon, mérgesen söpörte le az edényeket az asztalról.

- Áh, még berúgni se lehet... – dörmögött ahogy felállt a helyéről és távozott.

Csak egy egészen kicsit szédült, attól eltekintve se a fejében nem érzett semmit, se a járásán nem látszott, hogy bizony jócskán a pohár fenekére nézett már. Haza is ugyanannyi idő alatt ért, mint máskor.

Két nap volt még hátra.

- x -

Összevissza járta az utcákat, valójában fogalma se volt, Konoha melyik részén járhatott. Csak próbált egy helyet találni, ahol végre nyugodtan leülhetett volna, anélkül, hogy látvány vagy zaj zavarta volna. Vagy legalább egy-két ismerőssel összefuthatott volna, de nem volt akkora szerencséje. Még Konohamaru se került az útjába, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy a kölyöknek valami spéci sokadik érzéke volt hozzá, hogy mindig beleütközzön. Mi több, idegenekből is csak olyanokat látott, akik mindig is irritálták: összebújó párocskákat, lassan totyogó papókat, madarakat etető és totál érdektelen dolgokról trécselő mammereket...

- Fáááááááááj, megőrülök! – nyavalygott szinte a haját tépve egy kis szökőkút mellé letelepedve. – Mért érdemlem ezt a kínt?

A körülötte lévők egy emberként bámultak rá: a sok meredő szempártól egyszerre kellemetlen érzés kezdett mocorogni fejében. Felnézett és kiakadva tette fel a kérdést, ami már szánalmas feltételezést rejtett:

- Mi van?! Az embernek már a barátja se hiányozhat?!

„Holnap...holnap!"

- x -

Végre. Ma volt _az_ a nap. Vége a magánynak, vége az unalomnak, vége a céltalanságnak. Ez aztán annyira feltöltötte energiával és lelkesedéssel, hogy olyanba vágott, ami egyébként eszébe se jutott volna. Délelőtt bevásárolt, dél tájban pedig beszabadult a konyhába. Persze nem állt neki konkrétan főzni-sütni, csak szusit készített: valamiért úgy vélte, arra még nyugodtan vállalkozhat. Ha nem is sikerül túl jól, az erőfeszítést biztos ő is díjazni fogja.

Aztán arra gondolt, hogy adhat még egy kis extrát a dologhoz, csak hogy tényleg biztosra menjen. Mire elkészült és a romokat is eltakarította, szinte kapkodnia kellett: akármelyik percben esedékes volt az érkezése. Lehámozta magáról ruhadarabjait, az asztalra feküdt, és megpróbálta többé-kevésbé pofásan elrendezni testén az apró tekercsek egy részét.

Aztán várt. És tovább várt. Ő azonban még mindig nem akart megérkezni.

A kaja és a koraesti langymeleg levegő viszont legalább kellemes ingereket küldtek agyába: néhány apró nyögés közepette megpróbált úgy helyezkedni, hogy legalább _ott_ ne érezzen kontaktust, de próbálkozásai hiábavalónak bizonyultak. Hímtagja egyre merevebb lett, míg végül nem bírta tovább és muszáj volt magához nyúlnia. Közben persze a gondosan előkészített falatok egytől egyig a padlón landoltak, de legkevésbé ez kötötte le, mikor pár perc múlva lihegve, vörös arccal, elélvezett.

Épp azon volt, hogy a fehér cseppek ne folyjanak róla szanaszét, amikor meghallotta a zárban a kulcs elfordulását. Az ajtó kinyílt, de a fiú képtelen volt belépni a lakásba: ledöbbent a látványtól, amit ziháló, csillogó testű barátja nyújtott – aki azonban rögtön magához tért.

- SASUKE! – pattant fel az asztalról és máris a nyakába vetette magát, szorosan ölelve szerelmét. – Úúúúgy hiányoztál... – dörgölte arcát a fiú nyakához.

- ...Naruto?

- Hm?

- Összemocskolod a ruhámat – közölte szárazon, nem is próbálva meg belegondolni abba, hogy _mivel_. – Különben is, csak egy hétig voltam távol.

- Egy rohadt hosszú hétig! Én nem is hiányoztam???

Sasuke gyengéden megérintette a szőke állát, hogy magára irányítsa tekintetét.

- De. Nagyon – mondta halkan és megcsókolta a fiút.


End file.
